


Show

by holy_wow



Category: Free!
Genre: Haruka Tops, M/M, Makoto in Panties, PWP, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_wow/pseuds/holy_wow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto wears panties for Haru and Haru enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show

Makoto had spent the entire date awkwardly trying to fidget without being noticed, blushing every time he caught Haru catching him. He’d quickly look away, sitting stiffly and trying to ignore it so they could continue their date. It wasn’t really something other people would notice. It wasn’t something that others would find out. Still, he couldn’t help but be aware. He was also horribly, deliciously aware of the intent, of the looks Haru gave him, and what they were heading towards. Makoto caught Haru’s eye again, glancing away. This time he didn’t blush horribly until their pinkies linked, shoulders bumping as they walked too close.

They made their way up the steps to Haru’s home, shedding their layers of jackets when they entered the warmth. Haru was an affectionate boyfriend, but there was a needy eagerness to him after their date that made all the warmth pool towards Makoto’s loins. He glanced behind him as he felt Haru move closer, his beautiful hands at Makoto’s hips, fingers sliding beneath his pants to gently brush against the skin of his hips and humming with that pleased smile. Makoto smiled as well, happy to have put that expression on Haru’s face. He gently pulled at the hand, completely sure he wouldn’t actually be able to walk far with Haru’s hand down his pants, and leading him up. Makoto was eager but it was only sun down and just the thought of not making it to the room made him want to die by embarrassment. 

Haru followed, completely willing. Too willing, his hands continuing to touch and trace as they walked. Makoto whined his lover’s name, shirt and pants in no way slowing Haru down. His pants were undone by the time they reached the room, an accomplishment considering Makoto was wearing a belt too. He glanced over his shoulder as his pants slipped, Haru pushing his shirt up and staring. Haru had ordered the panties online, all green ribbons and black lace, hardly accommodating Makoto at half-mast. Haru stared with an eager air, following Makoto as he pulled the shirt up over his head, even helping push the pants down so Makoto could step out of them. Makoto made a small sound, sure his face was red to the tip of his ears and spreading down his neck. But then Haru touched him, a gently press of his hand between his shoulder blades before trailing down his spine to the swell of his ass.

Makoto arched into the hand until the pressure increased just slightly, guiding him towards the bed. The taller of them followed, happy even to crawl onto the bed and get off his legs before they started to shake, threatened to not hold him. Haru stared, Makoto knew without looking, watching Makoto crawl on the bed and roll to face him. He was out of his clothes with the sort of swiftness that usually meant water was nearby. Haru perched on the edge of the bed before crawling in-between Makoto’s legs, leaning with his hands at Makoto’s shoulders to kiss him. For all his eagerness the kiss was languid, deep and exploring. Makoto arched up to the lips, hands drifting to hold Haru’s hips to help him keep balance. Haru’s hands trailed along the broad shoulders before lowering to sit on Makoto’s lap, hands sliding along his boyfriends muscled back in appreciation.

Makoto let out a deep moan that Haru swallowed. The gentle hands, plus the way Haru sat, the lace of the panties rubbing in such a way, it had Makoto’s hips lightly bucking up. Haru smiled, rolling down into Makoto’s hips in response, licking and kissing along his jaw now so he could hear the pants and quiet moans. Makoto wouldn’t say he likes the almost rough feel of the lace but he never can seem to get enough of it. He knows he can’t get enough of Haru. He presses his nose into the crook of Haru’s neck, kissing the tender skin. He licks up Haru’s neck, making him hum. Haru has always had a tender neck and Makoto abuses this knowledge. He has to be careful, not wanting to leave too obvious marks on the beautiful pale skin. Haru tastes like sweat and smells like chlorine but Makoto loves him, his larger hands sliding to grope his boyfriend’s ass. 

Haru arches against him, nails dragging a bit rougher than intended, the feeling of skin and lace and the slick tongue, he can’t help but quietly moan, Makoto’s large hands palming his ass and their cocks rubbing against each other, against beautiful panties they were probably going to be ruined but Haru didn’t mind. He would happily get more for Makoto, if he would wear them. There was a thrill, knowing that Makoto’s gorgeous firm ass was covered in lace, that his heavy cock barely fit, that every fidget meant Makoto was thinking of the panties and of Haru. It’s as much of a thrill to know he brings this out of Makoto, the sweet bright Makoto and turns him into such a beautiful erotic wreck. Haru settles firmly into the larger boy’s lap to kiss him again. Makoto gives a desperately delicious whine into his mouth and Haru realizes he probably doesn’t tell Makoto any of that enough

Haru deepens the kiss, chewing and nipping at Makoto’s lips gently before pulling away. Makoto pants, eyes hooded and pupils blown, lips swollen and shiny. He smoothed the brown hair back to get a better look at the flushed face, so happy to be able to kiss it. “You are beautiful,” he says simply, Makoto taking the compliment as well as he usually does by blushing to the tip of his ears. Haru watches it spread and gives a private smile, Makoto stammering. Haru presses his hand to Makoto’s chest, feeling the muscles twitch and flex.

Makoto chewed on his lip, arching up into Haru’s palm and moaning lightly as Haru brushed his fingers along Makoto’s nipple. Then, as if coming to a conclusion Makoto gently pushed Haru to lean back and said, “I’ll show Haru more.” His voice was quiet as he offers, still so cute and embarrassed, but his hands slid down to brush the top of the panties that hung low on his hips. Haru licked his lips and let himself get comfortable, watching. Haru loved to touch Makoto as much as he loved to simply see the way Makoto came undone and the way he lost everything to pleasure. Pleasure that only Haru gave him, that only Haru could witness. It was a temptation to simply watch, and Haru was horrible in the face of temptation being impulsive by nature, but with this internal struggle Haru, and Makoto, both won no matter what.

Makoto stared into those deep blue eyes that shined up at him with love. That was nearly enough for Makoto, to see those beautiful eyes dark with lust for him, wet lips parted, Haru quietly panting as he spread his legs to get comfortable. Makoto couldn’t stop the embarrassment, the tight feeling in his chest, knowing he was red and the panties were too tight with his cock pressed against his belly, wet with precum. He palmed his dick through the lace and silk, hips rolling up into his hand. He moaned at the sensation, feeling the panties as they dampened, stretching and sliding over his sensitive cock. His eyes fluttered shut, even as he wanted to watch Haru watch him. Though perhaps this was better, his skin still sparked and tingled as he knew Haru watched, twitched with every move of his, and lessened his own embarrassment.

His hands slipped beneath the lace, tracing the head of his cock before sliding down to rub the length. Makoto could hear Haru’s quiet gasp, felt the way the bed shifted with his weight as Haru moved. Makoto imagined Haru wrapping his own beautiful slender hand around his own cock and rubbing it to the image Makoto was giving him. The idea of Haru masturbating to him, had Makoto letting out a deep loud moan that vibrated, his grip on his cock tightening and he was probably obscuring the view now and he should fix that. But his hips were rocking, losing their rhythm, and he was finding it hard to breathe. 

He was going to lose it and Makoto opened his eyes to see he had craned his head back and was looking at the ceiling, back arched. He licked his lips again and looked down to see that Haru had grabbed his cock, legs spread obscenely, pupils blown. Makoto pulled his hand away, panties bunched, cock flushed and red, needing. He leaned forward, over Haru, stretching towards the nightstand where the lube was waiting. Haru’s hands slid up and wrapped around his neck, sliding down along his back, peppering kisses everywhere he could reach with his pink swollen lips. Makoto moaned, hand slipping the first time he tried to get the lube and he had to try again.

The arm that held Makoto up shook as Haru sucked at the skin now, licking and nibbling, no doubt leaving marks, and the larger of them popped open the lid of the tube and dragged his legs forward so he could balance, arm moving to the wall as soon as he’d covered the fingers of his other hand so he wouldn’t have to leave Haru’s delicious mouth. Leaning over Haru, moaning and whispering his name, Makoto slid his fingers beneath the panties and between the cheeks of his ass to press in. Haru stretched to kiss him, sucking at his tongue when he was knuckle deep, pushing and pulling his fingers in, rocking his hips to the movement. It was an awkward angle, reaching behind him to press in, the lace brushing against his hand, rubbing against his aching cock with each movement. Haru dragged his hands along his body, always touching him, kissing him. It didn’t help in making this last but Makoto never wanted him to stop.

His own fingers weren’t really enough though. He could reach, and he pressed and pushed and pulled but they weren’t enough. He wanted Haru. Makoto dropped his head to Haru’s shoulder, kissing at the skin between moaning his name. He startled, coming out of the haze of pleasure and need when Haru’s hands were at his hips, sliding between his legs and up, to meet Makoto’s fingers and press in, pushing the length of the panties aside. Makoto whimpered, at the extra invasion, at the way the panties pulled and moved, so tight now holding his cock tight against his abdomen, and he said Haru’s name again. Haru knew, of course because Haru knew Makoto so well, and kissed his shoulder before pulling back and sliding his legs down, then pulling at Makoto’s hips. “Now, Makoto,” he said, begged even.

Makoto was no better and barely had the mind to nod as he shifted his legs again, pulling his fingers from his ass to reach the lube again. Haru moaned and hissed, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth when Makoto covered his cock, dragging his hand along the flushed skin to cover it in lube. Haru’s hands snapped to Makoto’s hips to steady him, holding the panties to the side and watching hungrily as Makoto slowly lowered himself on the cock. Haru had his eyes closed tight, fingers digging into Makoto’s hips, keeping himself from thrusting up into Makoto as he accommodated, hands on Haru’s shoulders and shaking as he settled onto Haru’s lap. For a moment it was just their labored breathing, Haru slowly opening his eyes to meet the green ones of his lover, working up a smile as he waited.

Makoto swallowed, clenching around the long cock inside him before rising up and lowering again to the sound of Haru hissing his name. It didn’t take them long to find a rhythm, both of them close. Makoto stared down at Haru as he rode him, muscles straining with the effort, belatedly remembering he was supposed to be showing Haru. He leaned back, hands sliding from Haru’s shoulders to prop him up from behind, back arched as his hips rolled and raised to drop, head rolling to the side as he moaned for more, for Haru, hands twisting in the sheets.

Haru nearly came undone, thrusting up deep as Makoto shifted, finding the angle for the spot he knew was there and- Makoto let out a pleasured scream, clenching around him and losing rhythm. Haru smiled, pulling at the panties and watching the deep flush of Makoto’s cock as it twitched underneath the black lace, dripping and wet and Makoto became closer and closer to his orgasm. Haru didn’t want to wait anymore, needing to see Makoto in that moment. He had offered to show him and Haru wouldn’t waste that, sliding a hand and following the muscles of Makoto’s hip, tracing along the v line to pull down the panties and grasp the thick and heavy cock. Makoto jolted, hips rocking up into Haru’s hand, muscles clenching and back arching tighter.

Haru refused to come before Makoto, knowing he’d miss it if he did, and wrapped his hands tighter and twisted the cock in his hand, trying to stifle his moans as he concentrated on getting Makoto to cum, sliding a finger along the slit and pressing like Makoto adored. Makoto’s hips rolled and thrust, ass clenching on Haru’s cock as his beautiful eyes closed and gasped for air, stealing all of the air with every pant and moan, muscles shifting and sliding under sweaty shiny skin, and it was so glorious. Haru was stiff, needing release, the slap of skin and the tightness of his balls as he thrust up into Makoto, rising up and holding Makoto tight when he came, Haru’s hand catching some of the cum and it spurt, cock twitching. Makoto arched back like he was pushing off into the water to swim, muscles tight, hips still rising and falling as he rode out his orgasm, screaming Haru’s name desperately.

Haru followed shortly, thrusting deep and losing whatever angel and rhythm he had left to simply thrust up into Makoto, the warm tightness that clenched around his cock, muscles spasming as he came with a too loud moan and Makoto’s name said again and again. Both of them panted, Makoto leaning on trembling arms to kiss Haru again before lifting himself up and letting Haru’s cock slip out of him, Haru grunted as Makoto fell limp next to him, face pressed into the pillow. Haru slid down from where he leaned against the wall, reaching for Makoto’s hand. Their fingers threaded together, Makoto squeezing in return as he turned to smile brightly at Haru. They would have to clean up, and a bath of course sounded lovely (as it always did for Haru) and food would probably become a desire a bit later, but at that moment the two of them were perfectly content to lay next to each other holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> So my favorite guys in panties is one of my favorite things. 
> 
> Also I forgot the condom and oops oh well.


End file.
